Enamorando a InuYasha
by Irazue13
Summary: Es duro perder a dos amor tan rápido que las promesas se rompan al igual que su corazón ya hecho trizas. No creía mas en amar, ser amado como siempre anhelo su parte humana. El ya estaba resignado a su soledad hasta que la revoltosa de esa mujer con sus locuras rompió cada defensa amenazando aniquilar sus fantasmas del pasado.


**Aclaración** **: Los personajes de InuYasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi.**

 **Este one-shot esta inspirado en otro fic mio que hace poco termine. Mas allá del tiempo. Cuenta como Lin logro capturar el rebelde corazón de InuYasha lo escribí aparte porque quería a ellos dos como protagonistas.**

 **Enamorando a InuYasha.**

Odiaba el invierno que devastaba los bosques de colores vivos, llenos de flores y árboles de diferentes tonos como la puesta del sol. Naturalmente ya daba fin y comenzaba la primavera tan ansiada por su hermosura como su magia pintaba un paisaje totalmente alegre para los seres vivos sin restricciones de especies que pertenecieran. Esa mañana ya pudo sentir el suave y cálido viento que acompañado con los rayos solares calentaban el ambiente frío de la noche.

Busco entre su ropa el kimono más cómodo y preferido suyo tan clásico que contrastaba perfectamente con su personalidad, anaranjado con flores blancas. Soltó un bostezo estirando perezosa sus músculos tensos y adormecidos, durmió en una mala posición, pensó sintiendo una punzada en el cuello. Tomo sus ropas y esa tela tan suave con textura rara que la mujer de su amo Sesshomaru un día obsequio en esos viajes en su infancia. Atravesó la aldea aun en silencio con todos sus habitantes durmiendo, no, menos uno. Miro el enorme árbol cerca de la entrada de la aldea a lo lejos ahí estaba el guardián del pueblo se dijo mentalmente con humor.

Siempre tan apartado y receloso con las personas "mortales" daba la impresión ser un ermitaño que gozaba con la soledad , tan a gusto con su presencia misma. Un pensamiento compartido con Sesshomaru pero ahora el si permitía gente a su lado hasta familia formó con la mujer que alguna vez acompañó al medio demonio en sus viajes y amo profundamente pero que perdió por sus descuidos.

—Niña ya te he dicho que no salgas en pleno amanecer sola.

—Quiero hacerme sola...—respondió descuidadamente sin detenerse hacia el río, no era su lugar preferido para bañarse pero el único más cercano y no tan lejos de los límites humanos. Dejó sus cosas sobre un roca antes de despojarse lentamente de su ropa de dormir y meterse al agua fría.—está helada...—susurro con la piel de gallina abrazándose con el fin de acostumbrarse a esa temperatura.

—Te enfermaras niña tonta.

—Deje de seguirme joven InuYasha o pensaré que le gusto.—agrego pícaramente con aquel hombre se comportaba distinto menos tímida y más contestadora, bueno algo que aprendió de Ahome con el tiempo.

—Tonterías—restó importancia con un leve sonrojo.—enfermate no me interesa.

Lin suspiro mirando donde la voz se había escuchado antes entre ramas de los árboles con esa costumbre de camuflarse entre sus copas verdes. Un pequeño niño perdido... esa imagen se creó en su mente así lo veía abandonado de la vida. Sonrió tristemente. Lo conoció por su amo en una de sus legendarias peleas de hermanos por una espada llamado Sounga si mal no recordaba cuando casi por poco se matan entre ellos y no pudo evitar sentirse atraída de una curiosidad cuando sus ojos contaminados de rojo sangre demoníaca dominado plena alma casi la mata de no ser por Ahome que la salvó y lo salvó de las garras de Sesshomaru. Una vaga idea que en la misma situación nació algo entre aquella mujer extraña su amo o eso siempre creyó.

Se vistió y usando el mismo reflejo del agua se peino usando su clásica media coleta ya no tan salvaje como de niña sino algo más sofisticada la hacia ver reguardando esa imagen de inocencia que desprendía. Ya era hora de comenzar el día, debía ir a buscar el canasto de mimbre preguntar a la sacerdotisa del pueblo que necesitaba e ir en busca ese era su trabajo.

Camino tranquila disfrutando el aroma al rocío de las mañanas, le pareció extraño tanto silencio no era uno de descanso sino uno incómodo lleno de tensión en el aire tan idénticos cuando eran atacados por demonios. Apresuró su paso y a una corta distancia pudo ver el saqueo de unos bandidos a los aldeanos propios. Mujeres corrían con sus hijos en brazos despavoridas escondiéndose en escombros siendo perseguidas por soldados montados en caballo riendo como locos mientras disparaban e insendiaban se escondió en un arbusto buscando con la mirada a InuYasha o sus amigos que siempre mantenían a raya los problemas pero recordó que el matrimonio fue donde antes vivía Sango con sus hijos muy mal momento para viajar. Un llanto desconsolado la sacó de sus pensamientos encontrando a un pobre chiquillo en el suelo jalando su pierna atrapada entre maderas pesadas de la cabaña. Corrió ayudarlo intentando no llamar la atención no podía ver sufrir a nadie y menos a un niño recordaba amargamente cuando ella fue víctima de abusos violentos contra su cuerpo por ser huérfana.

—Tranquilo no llores que no encontrarán... te ayudare.—prometió en voz baja usando la poca fuerza que tenía para correr las maderas lastimando más a su paso la pierna pero al menos podían huir de esa pesadilla.—ven te sacare de acá.—hizo que la abrazara para sostenerse y poder llevarlo donde antes estuvo escondida los oídos le dolían por las súplicas y llantos.

—¡Acá tratan de huir!

Esa declaración la tenso y con miedo miró a través del hombro encontrando a dos hombres sosteniendo sus armas dirigidas a ellos.

—*Amo Sesshomaru...*—llamó angustiada haciendo apego a la vieja costumbre y seguridad de su salvador.

—Pero si esta muy linda—declaró su acompañante acercándose como depredador con una mirada llena de lujuria.

—¡Corre!—ordenó empujándolo mientras apresuraba el paso sintiendo a sus espaldas como los perseguían.

—Ven acá preciosa—la sujetó del brazo atrayéndola contra suyo y reducirla al piso de rodillas.

Lin miró al muchacho aterrado indicando que huya bien lejos de ahí pero el joven le hizo sentir que regresaría con ayuda aunque lo dudaba. Los dos hombres estaban más interesados en esa bella muchacha de piel blanca y pelo negro con una ondas salvajes. Apenas las manos de ellos la tocaron repudio enormemente su tacto y solo atino a una patada en la pantorrilla tan fuerte que le saco un gemido doloroso lo cual aprovechó para escapar siendo golpeada por el otro cayendo de bruces al piso.

—Maldita mujerzuela...—masculló resentido.

—*Aca muero, no otra vez aquel lugar horrible, no de nuevo sola...*—cerró sus acuosos ojos pidiendo con fuerzas a su amo. Nunca sintió un golpe ni nada parecido capaz ya había pasado al otro mundo.

—Malditos humanos... ¿Quien se creen para atacar mis tierras?—protesto con furia mirando el caos que se transformó por unos cuantos minutos lejos que estuvo.

Reconoció al instante esa voz. Lo miró asombrada y agradecida de su presencia.

—¿Te lastimaron, Lin?—quiso saber sin voltear a verla.

—No... no—negó sin poder evitar recordar a su amo que siempre llegaba en el último momento a su rescate. Sonrió.

—¡No me compares con el!—grito descubriendola al mirarla de reojo sin que se de cuenta. Trono sus dedos y se adentro a la pelea obligándolos a tomar medidas de escape al ver caer a sus compañeros inertes y saber que de esa batalla no saldrían vivos ni victoriosos. Uso su colmillo para apagar el fuego y aplacar aquella escena devastadora.

Débiles... eso eran los humanos frágiles a ellos mismos. Pudo sentir a Lin ayudando a los heridos a su manera, Ahome sabía mucho de medicinas medito. Sus ojos buscaron la cabaña central por la anciana que seguramente quiso hacerse el héroe y terminó herida. Inconsciente con la respiración irregular la encontró ya no servía para eso la acomodo.

—¡Lin!—llamó con voz fuerte y áspera.—cuida de la anciana está que buscare quien ayude a cuidar a los humanos.—ordenó.—no te metas en problema.

 ***Oeste***

—¿Que quieres hanyou?—preguntó mordazmente imponiendo su presencia en la entrada del palacio resaltando el hecho que no estaba autorizado pisar sus dominios.

—¿Donde esta Ahome? Vengo por ella.—contestó furioso alzando su voz de apoco. Sus ojos dejaban reflejar que estaba dispuesto a pelear por verla.

—Siempre dando lastima.—apunto con los brazos cruzados mirándolo desde arriba con toda la altivez de un señor.

Los soldados formaron una barrera apuntando sus armas al intruso que solo venia a fanfarronear e insultar a su amo. Sia asomo su cabeza detrás de su padre reconociendo al instante al desconocido.

—¡Mama es InuYasha sal!—gritó saliendo como un rayo a colgarse del joven que alguna vez la rescato. Ganándose una mirada molesta de su progenitor.—Viniste a verme como prometiste.

—Esta vez no niña.

—InuYasha—saludo amable parándose al lado de Sesshomaru con la intención de calmar un poco su molestia.—¿Que te trae por acá?

La miro con ese sentimiento que siempre guardó celosamente.—La aldea fue atacada por soldados pero lo más importante que esa estúpida anciana está gravemente herida y la única que ayuda es Lin pero esa chiquilla no sabe ni cómo curar un resfriado. Ni el monje ni Sango están por eso vengo por ti.

Ahome llevó su mano a la boca sorprendida y preocupada.—Claro que iré, Sia busca a tu hermano y traigan la medicina en mi cuarto, rápido.

La niña asintió y salió disparada olfateando el aroma de su hermano.

—Jaken, ve por Ah-un.—ordeno.

Se encontraron con una aldea devastada, los dos niños fueron mover a los heridos hasta un lugar más despejado de escombros y cómodo para ser atendidos mientras su madre examinaba a Lin pidiendo a InuYasha que fuera por agua.

—Lin ¿Estás bien?—quiso saber serio Sesshomaru sin cambiar su rostro pasivo y frío. Ella asintió sonriéndole como siempre tranquilizando de cierta manera.

Ahome reviso todos los signos vitales de la mujer entrada en años y encontró algunas fracturas en su pierna y brazo inmovilizado esas area, desinfecto las heridas con cuidado acomodándola en una mejor posición y después se trasladó con los demás aldeanos que estaban algunos serios, idos o simplemente lloraban de la angustia. Eso era lo que no le gustaba de la época que eran víctimas de saqueos y ataques teniendo que reconstruir sus casas perdiendo lo poco que tenían. Miro a Sesshomaru transmitiendo sus penas sabiendo de antemano su incomodidad al estar rodeado de humanos sangrando algo que lo alteraba ciertamente a su bestia.

—Lin ¿Porque no preparas algo para comer así recuperan algo de sus fuerzas?

—Sí—asintió pasando al lado de InuYasha descubriendolo como miraba a la mujer de rodillas ayudando a todos y se sintió por primera vez tonta e inútil en una situación así.

Busco unas verduras y la olla enorme, prendió fuego en el centro de la aldea mientras cortaba la comida metida en sus pensamiento.

—No esperes nada bueno de ese híbrido.—dijo Sesshomaru de pie mirando el horizonte como el sol se empezaba a ocultar revelando lo rápido que paso el día.

—No se de que habla amo...—murmuro distraída.

—Está atrapado en un pasado que lo domina por completo. Siente culpa por aquella mujer muerta y por Ahome. —la miro de reojo ahí tan frágil y entristecida por un amor que estaba perdido.

—Lo se pero no pierdo fe que lo ayudare a superar esos fantasmas. Ellas no fueron hechas para él, no, fueron destinadas a otras vidas.—susurro.—por eso las perdió.

—¿Pero qué demonios dices?¿Quien te has creído para hablar así de mi vida, niña?—estalló InuYasha a unos pasos de ellos. Ella se tenso y no quiso mirarlo porque ese arrebato furioso le dolió.—no te necesito en mi vida, no se que más hacer para que lo entiendas.

—Eres un grosero InuYasha—regaño Ahome saliendo de la cabaña al escuchar sus gritos.—¡No tienes que gritarle asi y mucho menos hablarle de esa manera es una chica de diecisiete años!—gritó enfurecida por lo insensible que se comportaba era consciente del sentimiento de Lin porque ella alguna vez lo sintió y sufrió por las mismas palabras. Grito su conjuro antes de darle la espalda.

—Que tonto...—susurro Yue trayendo unos pescados sobre su hombro con su hermana cargando más leña. Ambos pasaron sobre el cuerpo incrustado en el suelo.—Ten.—dejó frente suyo las cosas y con una de sus manos limpias limpio una lagrima en su mejilla.—no dejes que sepa cuanto te duele sino se volverá una costumbre.—aconsejo tan suave y despacio para que solo ella la escuche.

—Gracias.

Entre los dos terminaron de hacer la comida, él era muy parecido a su padre físicamente pero tenía esa esencia de Ahome siempre ayudando a quienes él creía que lo necesitara para su edad era un niño sabio mientras su hermana era fiel reflejo a Sesshomaru con sus mañas ambos apartados de todas esas personas vigilando desde los límites de la aldea. InuYasha no volvió hablar se mantuvo en su árbol mirando refunfuñado a todos desde arriba podía sentir su mirada.

Ahome mantenía su ceño fruncido mientras comía sintiendo el aura de su amigo y le dirigió una mirada de muerte que lo hizo erizarse.

—Lin, vamos a darnos una ducha hay unas buenas aguas termales cerca.—dijo dejando el tazón. Ambas fueron caminando tranquilas, la mujer mayor compartió unas palabras con su esposo antes de irse arrastrando a su hija menor en el proceso. —No hay nada mejor después de un día abrumador relajarse acá.—suspiro dejando que sus músculos se relajen recargándose en una roca.—No te desanimes por sus estupideces.

—¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendida jugueteando con su pelo.

—Se que sientes algo por el.—sonrió para tranquilizarla.—no será fácil él es muy desconfiado con los sentimientos después de lo que vivió. Pero no permitas que te hable así, ponlo en su lugar como perro que es.—aconsejo lavando el pelo a su hija que ronroneaba gustosa con los masajes.

Volvió sola a la aldea, dejando a la pareja junta descansar algo apartados de todos para mayor intimidad. Se sorprendió encontrar a Yue dormitando en su cabaña, sonrió tapándolo antes de acostarse a un costado. No pudo pegar un ojo esa noche con la cabeza castigando con pensamientos recordando esa palabras de Ahome. Tal vez el se acostumbro a su tranquilidad y no a su carácter.

 **S &A**

—¿Sabes? hacen linda pareja ella es muy alegre ama la vida e Inuyasha perdió ese interés por vivir que ella le enseñara a querer.—murmuró cómodamente entre los brazos de Sesshomaru descansando su cabeza en el cálido pecho gozando de ese aroma tan masculino y sexy que la enloquecía. Acaricio su rostro lentamente con amor pasando a desenredar unas mechas plateadas mientras en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo con ese amor que le profesaba.

Bajo su mirada encontrando los chocolatosos ojos.—No intervengas.—leyó su mente estrechandola más fuerte prediciendo su puchero antes de atrapar esos labios entre sus dientes y mordisquearlos con ternura.

Suspiro contra su boca devolviendo el beso con entrega y deseo dejando que se transforme en medio de la noche una de amantes tan envolvente y apasionada disfrutando del calor de ambos y el hambre que no disminuia ni un poco desde la primera vez.

 **I &L**

Los días pasaron con rapidez y el demonio perro regresó a sus tierras con su familia quedando nuevamente en la aldea que de apoco comenzó a perder ese brillo que veía de niña quería alejarse nunca dejo de sentir esa incomodidad entre los humanos porque no gozo del buen trato pensaba que ya era ella el problema. Últimamente meditaba la idea de irse a vivir por donde estaba el pozo armar una cabaña pequeña para ella sola y mantenerse apartada de todos. Kaede mejoró con el pasar de los días con mucha renuencia no tenía esas defensas que una persona joven podía presumir, ayudó con sus deberes pero admitía que era más cansador que viajar por dos días sin descansos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces acá?—preguntó bajando del árbol, sacudió su rebelde cabello de plata con algunas hojas abrazados como enredaderas en sus mechones.—Últimamente no dejas de venir.

—Vaya se te fue el enojo...—susurro mirándolo por el rabillo. El se tenso.—Quiero armar mi cabaña acá. No quiere estar viviendo en la aldea.

—No es seguro.

—No tengo miedo.

Tomó unas cuantas flores y ya con un buen ramo colorido acercó su pequeña nariz aspirando el dulzor aroma sacando una hermosa sonrisa de sus labios regalando al muchacho una hermosa imagen de ella ahí de pie cerca del pozo tan alegre de la vida. Era una humana preciosa reconoció con esa sensación de que algo corría dentro suyo cosquilleando y despertando emociones que una vez pensó enterrar pero esa niña las sacaba a florecer con la misma simpleza que armar exquisitos ramos para su decoración de la cabaña.

—¡Lin!¡Lin!—llamó por los aires montado a una gata demonio de dos colas que aterrizó con gracia y transformándose en una pequeña gatita que saltó a los brazos de InuYasha.

—Kirara...—saludo tirándole juguetonamente las orejas ciertamente siempre tuvo una debilidad en molestar los felinos con sus juegos. Maulló poniendo sus patas en su mano para alejarlo.

—Kohaku... que bueno volver a verlo.—saludo Lin.

—Lo mismo digo.—contestó el alto moreno que no saco un segundos sus enormes ojos de ella.—oí rumores de que fueron atacados por unos soldados y quise pasar a ver cómo te encuentras.—admitió serio pero con un sonrojo delator.

—Es cierto pero estoy bien.

InuYasha no estaba alegre por esa preocupación sabía de antemanos que no era de amigos o esa inocencia de niños sino de un joven enamorado. Gruño cuando él tomó entre sus manos la de ella antes de darle un pequeño beso en la palma.

—¿Desde cuando tanto interés mocoso?—disparo enderezandose con la intención de intimidar cosa que dio algo de resultado.

—Yo-yo siempre me preocupe por la vida de Lin.

—Tks ahora la cuido yo al estar en mis territorios.

Esta declaración dejó sorprendidos ambos humanos.

—De igual manera quería avisarte que no son simples bandidos que saquean aldeas por monedas de oros sino que son varios de un mismo clan que buscan armar su propio imperio secuestrando muchachas para labores o venderlas. Ya atacaron distintas tierras pero los gobernantes los destrozaban y al ser humanos decidieron por las aldeas más débiles.—comentó.

—Ya veo...—murmuró distraídamente. Sonrió gallardamente.—no volverán después de haberse enfrentado a mi.

—No lo subestimes pueden que creen derrotarlo por ser un semi demonio...—añadió con suavidad sabiendo que era terreno peligroso. Recibió un puño en su mejilla haciéndolo retroceder.

—Insolente.—siseo.

Kohaku masajeo su mandíbula adolorida y sintió un sabor metálico no protesto porque lo busco sabiendo que él era muy impulsivo.

—Vamos a la cabaña y te doy algo frío que ponerte.—ofreció.

Negó suavemente.—Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes.—atajo la protesta señalando su arma de exterminador.—estoy algo preocupado que sigas acá en la aldea con esos bandidos experimentados tal vez debas volver con el Señor Sesshomaru seguro te protegerá con su vida.

—Estoy bien acá, no te preocupes aparte el amo Sesshomaru tiene familia ya en que centrarse para cuidar.

—Siempre fuiste importante para él no durará en alojarte y menos la señorita Ahome.—insistió.

—¡Terco! No quiere yo la protegeré. Así que ya vete si viniste por eso.—dijo dándole la espalda rumbo a la aldea.—¿Que esperas mocosa?—la miro por el rabillo del ojos con sus brazos entrelazados sobre la nuca.

—¡Nos vemos Kohaku!—plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla dolorida antes de irse algo contento por la reacción de InuYasha.

Ese maldito mocoso ¿Quien se creía para venir hasta ahí a insultarlo? merecía unos buenos golpes para reformarse algo que Sango no hacía más que mimarlo por casi perderlo de nuevo. Quien se muere es porque es su hora, pensó con humor negro. Aquella chiquilla estaba más alegre canturreando no se que boberia todo ese alboroto ¿Por el humano? gruño furioso. ¿Acaso esa molesta sonrisa también era por el? sin darse cuenta su aura salió negra y peligrosa para quienes estaban a una distancia razonable del ahuyentando a todos ser vivo. Lin volteo a verlo y sonrió más amplio divertida por el sonrojo del joven atrapado.

Esa noche era luna nueva y su acompañante desaparecía hasta el otro día. Suspiro. Realmente no tenía intenciones de dormir últimamente el insomnio se volvió parte de ella y necesitaba caminar hasta el río despejando sus inquietudes amando la tranquilidad de la noche oscura y cálida. Llevó su bolsa de dormir armó una pequeña fogata a unos pasos del río asando unos peces.

—¿Sabes que me puedes ojear con un mal de tanto mirarme?—soltó tranquilamente en ningún momento podía dejar de sentir su intensa mirada sobre su nuca. Le gustaba.

—No termino de entenderte mujer siempre haciendo las cosas al revés del tiempo—confesó parándose a un lado de ella.—me hacer recordar a Ahome los primero días que estuvo acá más perdida y testaruda.

Ahí sentada recargándose sobre los brazos.—Ella siempre fue especial.—admitió.

—No te enojas porque me recuerdes a ella—quiso que sonara como una pregunta pero fue más una afirmación y se sintió Sesshomaru. Torció el gesto.

—Es lindo recordar buenos momentos aparte tu no me ves como ella. Yo soy Lin esa niña que corría detrás de su amo siempre fiel.—contestó dejándolo sin palabras que argumentar.—Aun sufres por ella.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Si por eso quiero saber.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!¡Estoy bien así como estoy!—furioso le dio la espalda con intención de alejarse.

Traviesa como siempre no perdió las mañas y sin dejarse intimidar acostumbrada a los gritos de Jaken estiro un lánguido pie blanco descalzo haciendo que tropecé el joven ya humano sin sus reflejos caninos que cayó sobre ella alcanzando poner la manos así no chocar contra su rostro a unos cortos centímetros de distancia.

—¡¿Estas loca?!—gruño.

—Si, no me intimidas con tus enojos.—apuntó sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.—¿Porque no me dejas ayudarte? quiero derrotar esos fantasmas que se alojan en esos dorados ojos que tienes. No es sano vivir triste. Déjame cuidar de ti.

—Ahora me dirás que quieres permanecer a mi lado sin nada a cambio.—refuto con una amarga risa. Se apartó recostándose en la fina hierba a su lado.

—No, yo si te pido a cambio algo.—contestó poco alegre de que se alejara se puso sobre él tomándolo por sorpresa.—quiero que superes ese dolor que aprendas amarme como yo a vos.

—Puede que te destruya como hice con Kikyo.—apuntó atontado sintiendo el agradable calor de la joven.

—Yo no le tengo miedo al amor como ella.—contestó recordando a la mujer que una vez la salvó y en sus ojos pudo ver todo el rencor y miedo a vivir como una mujer. Antes que él siga con sus infinitas excusas aprovechando que estaba vulnerable a las sensaciones selló sus labios con los suyo.

Ese beso era completamente diferente con el de Kikyo o el de Ahome sino más agresivo deseoso de sus labios de amor, uno egoísta lleno de calidez haciéndolo sentir más hombre que un Lord capaz de derrotar a su propio hermano por aquella boca dulce de su dueña. No se apartó ni mucho menos se quedó tieso sino que devoro cada centímetro de sus labios haciéndole saber que ya no había marcha atrás que el seria su sombra que aunque quiera escapar de su lado la seguirá matara a quien sea que se le acerque como aquel baboso de Kohaku. Porque le pertenecía, era suya su bestia así lo determinó.

La tomó esa noche ahí en el improvisado campamento en esa noche sin luna, solo ellos dos envueltos en una neblina de deseo ardiente. Amando, deseando más caricias, roces y suspiros intensos. InuYasha sabía que ya estaba condenado, su alma se condenó aquella mujer loca que se le plantó en su vida a pelear con cualquier fantasmas suyo con tal de tenerlo en paz consigo mismo como también amenazar con una tormenta sino la amaba. Y por primera vez agradeció a su hermano haberla salvado.

No estaba solo.

 **S &A**

—¡Vamos, vamos!¡Apresúrate Sia!—grito Ahome corriendo de un lado a otro intentando peinarse, bañar a su hija, vestir a Yue y ver que Sesshomaru no desapareciera en cualquier momento. La saco de un tirón del agua vistiéndola con un hermoso kimono morado, desenredo los cortos cabellos dorados y añadió una prensa de una mariposa con piedras violetas.—Vayan a buscar a Jaken haber si tiene todo listo para salir.

Asintieron sin chistar no eran tontos para enojarla.

Ahome apareció en su habitación encontrando a su marido tranquilamente sentado en el marco de la ventana con su habitual traje tradicional. Camino despacio intentando calmar su respiración agitada.—Vamos Sesshomaru llegaremos tarde.

La jalo contra suyo admirando lo linda que estaba vestida con esos rulos atrevidos y despeinados que tanto adoraba secretamente. Tironeo de uno gruñendo contra su cuello mientras sentía su aroma exquisito. Mordió la suave carne de su cuello antes de buscar a su cachorros e ir a la inmunda aldea humana. Llegaron hasta el rió que corría a una distancia del pueblo y ahí estaban todos reunidos vestidos de galas unos que otros chiquillos corriendo. Habia demonios, humanos y un hanyou que era el futuro esposo. La ceremonia dio comienzo y pudo admirarse los adornos florales causando una gracia por el amor de la novia por ellos. La novia hizo su aparición acompañada de una suave música con instrumento de vientos vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco con pequeños detalles de flores y su futuro marido con el tradicional traje negro que la miraba como si fuera única en la tierra. Sonrió rebosando de alegría.

El si acepto mato todos los fantasmas y dio lugar a un futuro lleno de esperanzas y alegría. InuYasha tomo en brazos a su pequeña mujer haciendo acopio a su velocidad logro que viera nada y con orgullo pudo mostrarle la cabaña construida a unos metros del pozo.

—¡Es hermoso!—chillo embelesada observando que en las ventanas caían unas flores amarillas.

—Viviremos acá Lin.

Asintió abrazándolo con fuerzas susurrando un _Te amo_ en sus pequeñas orejas de perro ocasionando que se estremeciera y su sangre corriera rápido.

—Vamos nos toca nuestra noche de novios...

 **The end.**

 **Hola! acá les dejo esta pequeña historia ame escribir sobre ellos descubrí que adoro como quedan en pareja espero que les guste.**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Desde ya gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
